


The Harder The Rain, The Sweeter The Sun

by Babey_blue



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Hand Kisses, OOC, Rain, Short & Sweet, astarion is pretty, i also haven't played this game at all, lying in the sun, maybe idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babey_blue/pseuds/Babey_blue
Summary: Laying in the sun with him, she thought that maybe Astarion was prettier than any sun she'd ever seen.OrFalling in love while laying in the rain.
Relationships: Astarion (Baldur's Gate)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	The Harder The Rain, The Sweeter The Sun

It was raining despite the sun shining, a warm rain that made Andromeda shiver in delight. She'd always liked the rain, loved it when it was warm. It washed over her like warm hands, trying to keep her warm and close. Most of her companions had complained and hidden away in their tents, but not Astarion, she'd noticed. 

Usually, when it was bright and warm, she found him lying in the grass like a contented house cat. Today it seemed, wasn't any different, as he still lay on his back, staring at the sky in wonder. His usually white hair was now turned gray from the rain, his skin shining from it. But, he seemed happy. Happier than she'd ever seen him. Usually he was snarky comments or giving her those damned puppy eyes when he wanted something. 

There was none of that here, in this moment. There was only the soft patter on rain on his skin and the sound of his contented sighs, like he was beholding a never before seen miracle. Maybe he was, Andromeda hadn't been kept in the dark for 200 years, never knowing that the thing she took for granted, would be taken from her. But, for whatever reason, he could now walk in the sun again, and Astarion didn't seem to squander that opportunity.

Without thinking, she went and laid down next to him, laughing softly at the feel of the rain falling on her face. The sun was warm on her face, the rain drops even warmer. Next to her, Andromeda heard her companion shift closer, as if he was going to touch her but decided the warmth from her body was enough. Her fingers were brushing his, almost as soft as the grass beneath them. It made her want to grab his hand and lace their fingers together, never letting go. Astarion probably wouldn't welcome that, he'd probably tear her to bits. 

The vampire sighed before taking her hand and gripping it tightly, like he'd read her mind. Maybe he had, who knows? Their fingers fit together perfectly, like a puzzle. His fingers were cold, but not unbearably so. She'd never seen this softer side of Astarion before, and she thought to commit it to her memory, like she did with everything else he'd ever done. 

Andromeda had read poetry before, of course, and at the time she hadn't thought much of it. Everything about beauty and love was lost on her, but seeing him drenched in the rain with the sun kissing his skin, she thought she understood those poets for a moment, that the most beautiful being in the world was right next to her. That she'd been blessed to even be in his presence, like a lowly human being visited by a God. 

"Quite rude to stare." He told her, his velvety voice carrying the most imperceptible hint of fondness. 

She turned pink at the playful scolding and averted her gaze elsewhere, ashamed at having been caught staring at her beautiful companion. "Sorry." 

Astarion ' _ tsked'  _ before turning on his side to gaze more clearly at her. "Whatever shall we do with you? You can't just ogle a vampire while he's enjoying a soak in the rain without proper consequences." 

Andromeda rolled her eyes. "I was not  _ ogling  _ you, I was lost in thought." 

He let out a laugh. "Denial looks beautiful on you, my dear, but we both know that's a lie." 

"Don't get smug, you'll be insufferable to travel with." 

"Then," he said, pulling her closer to him by the hand until they were nose to nose, "why  _ were  _ you staring at me?" 

"You always look happy in the sun. You look beautiful." She told him, the blush burning hot on her face. 

Astarion's red eyes scanned her face, most likely looking for any signs of sarcasm, but he would find none. She was being genuine with her compliment, it was something she'd thought many times, but never said aloud.

He grinned and pressed soft kisses to her fingers, causing her to let out a light laugh. "My dear, you shine brighter than any sun." 

Andromeda rolled her eyes. "You're a flatterer, Astarion." 

"Only to you, of course." 

The rain got lighter before stopping completely and they both sighed in disappointment. 

"That was the first time I felt warm in 200 years," he said, "I was glad to share it with you." 

They stood from the grass, soaking wet, but happy and Andromeda thought, in that moment, she might find herself falling in love with Astarion, no matter how many things told her not to. 


End file.
